


escape room

by dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inwoo is very traumatised lol, Other, disaster gays trapped in an disaster situation, just minor troublemaking shenanigans, they're fine I swear, things are ok for them I'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Dongshik continues to run the escape room for some extra coin.A relentless, lovesick serial killer flees the psych ward to commit his final crime of passion...And then the electricity goes out in the building, trapping both idiots inside.
Relationships: Yook Dongshik/Seo Inwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Slow night for Dongshik, really. 

He'd been having severe writer's block, all while keeping an eye on the entrance for any prospective customers. It was summer, so the traffic had ebbed as people favored more outdoorsy activities- it really only meant that he had more time to work on his novel, but this was also the root cause of his lack of passion about matters. It was just too hot to think, and his fuzzy mop desperately needed a trim. Maybe he shouldn't have put it off, grumbled Dongshik to himself as he ruffled his hair, picking up a call on the side. 

"...yeah, I'm working in the escape room," he spoke, before pausing abruptly and glancing towards the CCTVs immediately. The lack of activity was what immediately put him on high alert, and he murmured his thanks to the receiver. Hanging up on the caller, he slowly got up from his seat, looking around for anything he could use to arm himself. Knowing Seo Inwoo, he knew the other man wasn't due on giving up just yet and would definitely want to finish the job. The first failure hadn't deterred him much, if he was returning back for second helpings: but this time, he'd caught Dongshik off-guard entirely, and the usually creative man had no time to set up any traps. 

All Dongshik could rely on was his instincts and intimate knowledge of the rooms. He had to barricade himself somewhere out of sight of the TVs before Inwoo found him. He grabbed his laptop, jogging towards the first room he was able to duck into and just in time as the ominous, uneven footsteps followed his presence, the dark-clad man fidgeting with a letter opener in his left hand as he searched the corridor with hungry eyes. 

Meticulous as Inwoo was, he was deathly quiet when he approached, the only real sign of his approach being the limp he was no longer able to mask. He flicked the letter opener out deftly, treating it as one would with an actual dagger before sticking it into the door Dongshik had barricaded himself behind, leaving a deep cut where he'd sunk it into. "I know you're behind that door," he growled, pressing up against it to use his strength and push it open, "You know resistance is futile, enough with your wiles--" 

Dongshik muffled the whimper about to escape him, watching the bookshelf he'd pushed up against the door strain with Inwoo's strikes. He glanced out nervously towards the window, before cringing at the fact that the window opened outward- he could run, but Inwoo would almost definitely pursue. He crawled pathetically behind one of the chairs to hide, and the lights began to abruptly flicker. Dongshik froze for a moment before slapping his forehead, recognition dawning upon him. They were doing electrical works that night, so there would be a scheduled blackout. 

When the lights flickered, Inwoo was momentarily distracted. "If you even dare move a muscle in there, I will hunt you down," he hissed to the barricaded door, before limping away to check the CCTVs- and the lights finally winked out, shrouding the entire escape room in complete darkness.

Inwoo had shuffled his way to the system as it winked out before his eyes, blinking to adjust to the darkness for a moment and the sinking feeling of dread sinking in again. He sank into the nearest chair, the letter opener clattering from his hand as he tried to stave off the incoming panic attack that spiked in his veins: this was him reliving his coma again, wasn't it? He unzipped his jacket, tossing it aside while heaving, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them several times in a poor bid to ensure he wasn't in the nightmare he'd just gotten out of. 

Dongshik had by then squeezed his way out of the space between the barricade and door, using the wall to guide himself to where he knew some spare flashlights were stored. As he shimmied past the seat he'd been taking up before, he did a double take seeing the lanky man subdued in a chair- before he'd even done anything. He glanced up at the ceiling, the recognition dawning upon him before he shuffled away quickly, retrieving the flashlights from the closet and flicking one on. 

He made his way back, shining the light into Inwoo's face- who immediately squirmed in alarm and shielded his face for a few moments before dropping his arms with a snarl, fumbling for his weapon before Dongshik boldly strode forward, but still ensuring he kept a distance. "It's over, Inwoo-sshi. I know if I turn the light off you'd probably just crumble again," he pointed out quietly, "There's a blackout. We don't know how long it'll be before they restore electricity...let's ride it out together, ok? I hate the dark too." 

Inwoo scrambled to his feet, pointing accusingly to Dongshik. "Drop the act," he growled again in warning, though there was no bite in it- he breached the space between them by stepping forth menacingly, staring down at the smaller man, "Don't act like you're a saint and trying to give me a chance when you know you're going to report me when electricity gets restored. Go on. Call the cops." 

The fear Dongshik felt instantly drained hearing his words: he was obviously putting up a front and hiding the fact that the darkness did affect him. "Follow me. I'll fix you something to drink first- it's so hot outside and you're dressed in your winter murderer outfit..." he began, walking away with the flashlight in hand- Inwoo balked, almost rooted to the spot in shock at the man just _leaving,_ "The fridge should still be running. That'll give us a bit of light too. They didn't cut the electricity to the kitchen since it's connected to another set of cables." 

Despite his misgivings at being led to another trap, Inwoo feared the darkness more and found himself falling in step with Dongshik- once again at the smaller man's mercy. "Are you not afraid I'd just round on you once you lead me to the light?" he asked abruptly, wary at Dongshik's advances before he was led to the kitchen- the inviting lights made him sag in relief (his default would be to hide in the first corner he could find and ride out the panic he still felt, but Dongshik was watching) as he stared at Dongshik retrieve some ice cubes to make him a cold drink. 

He surveyed the knives on the rack, his letter opener forgotten- but he was distracted, again, by Dongshik sliding him the drink. 

"I get it," Dongshik admitted with a small smile, "The panic thing. It happened a lot after...well, the office incident, actually." He grinned sheepishly, his hand unconsciously sliding to where he'd stabbed himself to throw Inwoo off his trail. 

Inwoo watched this in silence, before accepting the drink, sipping from it. He took in Dongshik's form- the still small man that now carried himself better, with back straight and being able to maintain eye contact with him, and was _intrigued_. Sure, Dongshik didn't seem vengeful and angry anymore. Maybe he just didn't want Inwoo to get that satisfaction of having him constantly on his mind when it'd been the other way round. 

He sat on one of the chairs, quietly muttering a "thank you" as he drank from the glass. Dongshik had made himself a cold drink and done the same, equally quiet as well. As the cold water hit his throat and spread out towards the rest of his frame, Inwoo hadn't realised how much he'd been shaking in Dongshik's presence, fully aware he was going to simply repeat the motion and call the cops on him. Suddenly, going back to the psych ward wasn't something he was afraid of anymore. 

They rode out the rest of the blackout together in mostly silence, the occasional noise from Dongshik chewing his ice cubes nervously- Inwoo rolled his eyes at the motion, mildly disgusted at the man ruining his own teeth but unable to stop himself from staring. How long would it be before he would be able to see him again in the flesh? Now that the initial rage had cleared in his mind, Inwoo was for once relaxed. He didn't realise how comfortable Dongshik often made him, and other people feel. 

When the police did arrive, he surrendered without a struggle, even as they'd pinned him to the side of the car to handcuff him. "How terrible," he commented aloud, "Bested by Yook Dongshik-sshi again. Curse you, miscellaneous choice words here." It was sarcastic as Dongshik leant to the side of the door to watch, even as Bokyung had hurried over to fuss about potential injuries. 

* * *

> "I missed you." Inwoo's stance had dropped in the face of his panic, and his true feelings soon floated to the surface. He'd been vulnerable, but certainly not to someone he'd been obviously smitten with. 
> 
> Dongshik's hand reached over, about to touch his- but when Inwoo's gloved hand flinched away, he eyed Inwoo and nodded. "It must be lonely. Being trapped in the dark," Dongshik replied softly, not acknowledging the closest Inwoo had come to a confession. 
> 
> Inwoo said little of the darkness. Most of it was trapped in his heart, but seeing it for what it was made him balk. 
> 
> "I'll visit with Bokyung-sshi. We'll figure something out," Dongshik's voice was light, "We need to meet under better circumstances...but we'll work through this together. It's silly of me to think, really...that I could change you, but I want to try." 
> 
> At this, Inwoo's face reddened but he remained silent. 
> 
> _You already did,_ he scoffed mentally, yet left it unsaid. Dongshik returned to his ice cubes, picking at them before crunching them noisily. 


	2. fleeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovesickness is a terrible illness! 
> 
> Get well soon, Inwoo

He'd laid in bed for the next few days after his attempt, the locked door to his room sealing the deal that nobody would visit him. Nobody did, anyway. Even throughout his coma, and when he'd been in prison. Things didn't change just because Inwoo willed it so, despite his bouts of megalomania and need for control. After a year being trapped in a room like this, he'd resigned himself to that fate. 

Meeting Dongshik again had shaken his resolve, though. He sat up, feeling the familiar handcuff against his left wrist clank as he pulled his feet closer to himself, crossing his legs doing so. He peered down at himself, the pathetic form he'd been reduced to, and reflected on his encounter. His heart pounded, ached with a sensation he'd never felt before, and for a moment Inwoo thought himself terribly ill to suddenly fixate on this. 

It was just Dongshik. Dongshik with his _stupid_...fluffy hair and his big old eyes. Dongshik who'd showed up with the flashlight that'd dragged him back from a dark place. Dongshik who'd offered his hand first even though he obviously knew why Inwoo'd been there. 

He shook his head furiously, a snarl forming on his face again thinking about it all. He hated this. It was _all_ Dongshik, and he needed a distraction desperately. Sliding his hands down his face, Inwoo's mind raced to their first meeting, where Dongshik had been so bold and brazen to him- and why he'd even been this impressed in the first place...and also why he was now in this predicament. At that time, he'd felt the same thing. His heart pounded, and he'd thought to himself that he desperately needed that beautiful idiot in his life. 

There was only one explanation to this, Inwoo mused to himself, glaring up at the ceiling in a protest of being trapped here against his will. 

His idiocy was contagious, and Inwoo hadn't noticed it until it was terminal. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Inwoo grumbled, looking to the drawer and pulling out a mirror to examine himself. His eye bags had grown in his protest against sleep- he didn't need sleep, he'd slept for a year, and wasn't about to go back to that any time soon. It hadn't been because he'd gotten a fear of the dark, or being unable to control his body due to the paralysis or any signs of _weakness_. It was preposterous to assume that. Snapping it shut in annoyance, he turned the phone around in his hands, fidgeting with it before opening to his contact list and scrolling through. 

Really, he'd not gotten around to removing all the irrelevant contacts in his life. His thumb rested on the one other contact number- would he have changed his number after what happened? Maybe...it was a shot in a dark. He typed a message: something aggressive and threatening before slapping himself on the forehead. He didn't want Dongshik to _block_ him immediately! He needed to soften Dongshik up a little. Let the man's guard down. From there, then he would be able to make progress. 

* * *

Dongshik was back at his usual spot, in front of reception again. He didn't think too much about matters, but when his phone lit up with a familiar number, he'd barely taken a glance at it before opening it. 

_Is this Yook Dongshik?_

Having not paid attention to the sender, Dongshik replied politely, putting the phone back down before suddenly startling and pulling the phone closer to himself to check the number. 

Oh. He hadn't blocked Seo Inwoo from before. He was an idiot. 

He braced himself, waiting for the threat, but the reply was oddly cordial and _calm_ for someone he'd by now put away thrice. He'd watched Inwoo snap at the drop of a hat, and how inconsistent the man's moods often shifted even in an idle state. It all felt too good to be true. Despite his better judgment, Dongshik found himself mentally shrugging. 

What's the worst that could happen? This was just more material for his novel. 


End file.
